leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS465
|title_ja=VSデンチュラ |title_ro=VS Dentula |image=ABW05.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=44 |number=465 |location=Desert Resort Accumula Town |prev_round=Black's First Trainer Battle |next_round=An Odd Speech }} Lights, Camera...Action! or (Japanese: VSデンチュラ VS or 入社 Entry to a Company) is the 465th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Desert Resort, a group of miners unearth a mysterious object in the ground. One of the miners calls over to their boss, who asks them what happened. The boss inspects the object and sees that it's actually a stone-like object. Since it appears to be a worthless ancient relic, the boss tells his men to do something with it and continue with their work. Suddenly, the boss feels a strange presence inside the stone and immediately picks it up to investigate it. Once he does, the man feels a powerful force rush through his body. Meanwhile, a commercial for the Xtransceiver featuring a group of finding a Xtransceiver for a woman. A man calls cut on the recording and another thanks the Patrat's manager for their good work. The manager, a young girl named , tells the man that her Pokémon acting company, the BW Agency is on the job for roles like this. The director appears and yells at his assistant to go remove a person that is interrupting their filming. Suddenly, the person yells loudly to the skies about his intention of beating the . The assistant tries to get the young man to move from his spot, but the boy refuses until he is done shouting his dreams to the skies. As the young man continues yelling, the director thanks White for her ability to bring certain Pokémon whenever they are needed for filming. However, when the director thanks her for bring a male and female , White freezes up because she was told that she only needed to bring a single female Tepig. The young man from before comes running up to them and happily announces that the Pokémon League is starting only one year from now and decides to leave now that he is done shouting his pledge. The young man tells his Pokémon, a named Brav, a named Musha, and a Tepig named Tep to follow him. Just as they are leaving, Tep notices the female Tepig in White's and releases her from it. Tep and the female Tepig, Gigi, quickly befriend each other and start to play around. White instantly realizes that Tep is a male Tepig and quickly takes the chance to introduce herself to his Trainer. After getting introduced to White, the young man introduces himself as . White immediately tries taking Black back to the shooting scene to ask him if he is available to help in their commercial filming, but finds that several people have fainted upon arriving. The director tries blaming Black for the injured people and threatens to call the authorities on him. White, realizing that if Black gets arrested so will his Tepig, tries to claim his innocence. Black tells White to mind her own business and that he will prove his own innocence by himself. Black puts Musha on his head and the Dream Eater Pokémon begins chewing on his head, shocking White. Black's mind slowly becomes blank and he begins to piece together the clues. After figuring out the clues, Black removes Musha from his head and begins pointing out the evidence. Black uses Tep's flames to uncover an electrified piece of webbing and unearths the culprit, a wild . Using Tep, Black defeats the Galvantula by setting its webs on fire with an attack. Despite Black saving the day, he accidentally sets all the recording equipment on fire and burns them to a crisp. White tells the director to put all the charges on the BW Agency and announces that she has hired Black as her new employee. Despite the boy's protesting, White demands that Black refer to her as "Boss" from now on. As they bicker, a young man with green hair is seen crying over Pokémon being used by people. Major events * A mining company finds a mysterious stone at the Desert Resort. * meets , the president of the BW Agency. * A wild Galvantula attacks a commercial shooting only to be defeated by Black. * White hires Black to her company in order to pay his debt for destroying the recording equipment. Debuts * * Clay Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * * Clay * s * Directors * Crew members Pokémon * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's) * (Tep; 's) * (Gigi; 's) * ( ) * (×3; BW Agency's) * (Charlotte; BW Agency's) * (Puddley; BW Agency's) * (Delise; BW Agency's) * (Pip; BW Agency's) * (later ) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Galvantula - |ko= |pt_br=VS Galvantula - |es_la=VS. Galvantula |es_eu= |vi = VS Dentula - Vào làm }} de:Kapitel 465 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS465 fr:Chapitre 465 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS465